Moongaze
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: A new prophecy has been given and a new cat has come to ThunderClan. She has the power to save the Clan or destroy it utterly.
1. A Prophecy

Firestar's POV

Firestar's POV

I was in the middle of the training hollow. I could tell this was a dream once I saw a silvery StarClan cat walk toward me.

"Hello Firestar." She said. It was Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before me.

"Bluestar," I inclined my head in respect.

"I've come to give you a message. Soon a cat of many colors will find her true calling. She has been sent by StarClan. What her purpose is is unknown to us. All we know is that she will decide the fate of the Clan."

"Who do you mean?" But Bluestar had already begun to leave.

"Wait! Come back!" I called, but she was already leaving.

"Do what you know is right Firestar."

I awoke with a start. It was another prophecy. I stood up and stretched to wake myself up. I walked to the Medicine Cat Den to ask Cinderpelt what it meant. I just hoped I would be able to recognize this cat when she came.


	2. Recovering

Thanks for the awesome reviews Crescentclaw and Icetalon

**Thanks for the awesome reviews Crescentclaw and Icetalon. **

Moon's POV

I ran as hard as I'd ever run before. Trees and bushes were blurs beside me and I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I didn't care. Those humans wouldn't catch me. I'd been walking through a yard when they had set their dogs on my trail. My lungs are aching now, but I don't care. I really should've.

Before I realized what had happened the ground was gone from beneath my feet. I gave a startled yowl before I hit the hard ground with a sickening thud. I moaned and struggled to keep my eyes open. I saw a couple cats coming to look at me and a thought crossed my mind that I should run, but the blackness slowly crept over me and I passed out entirely.

Later

Consciousness slowly came back to me and I was suddenly aware of a pain in my side. I moaned and started blabbering like I do whenever I'm scared or afraid. "I'm dead. I died. I'm dead; I died; I'm dead." At least, that's what I think I said. I was kind of loopy at the moment.

Someone shushed me. I just moaned again. "You're not dead so stop acting like it," someone snapped and I shut up. I've never been that good at following orders but I was in no mood to argue. I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Even Later

"Who is she?" I heard someone ask and I realized I was conscious again. Great, here comes the pain. I moaned again and cracked an eye open. I woke up and saw a tabby studying me. She was pretty, with her white chest and forepaws. She looked slightly delicate but at the same time I could tell that she would fight against anything that tried to harm her.

"Hush, Leafkit. You've woken her up." A fluffy gray she-cat limped up beside the kit.

"It's okay," I winced slightly from the pain. "She's just curious."

The she-cat sighed. "Who are you?" She asked and I realized she was talking to me.

"Moon," I replied, gritting my teeth at the pain. "What happened?"

"You fell into the ravine," she answered. "You're pretty bruised up and your leg was dislocated. You got off pretty easy actually."

"It hurts," I muttered.

"Cinderpelt, is she up?" Someone called into the small den.

"Yes Firestar. You can talk to her now."

A flame colored tom cat entered. He looked at me with his brilliant green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. That question was getting a little annoying now.

"Moon," I answered.

He nodded. "Why'd you fall over the ravine?"

"I was running."

"Running from what?"

"My old life, dogs, humans, places that I'm not wanted."

He nodded again. "Cinderpelt's taking good care of you." I nodded, that must be the gray she-cat.

"I guess I should be getting out of here then," I muttered. "Thanks for all you've done.'

I stood up, winced again, and took a shaky step forward.

"Lie back down," it was a straightforward command. When I didn't obey, then tom stepped in front of me and blocked my exit.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere," he meowed. I had no choice but to lie back down. "I don't want to be a burden," I muttered.

"You're not," Cinderpelt meowed.

"We need some entertainment anyway." It was Leafkit.

I looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm dead. I died. I'm dead. I'm dead," she said, replaying my earlier babbling. The other cats let out purrs and I set my head on my paws.

Tomorrow

By now I could run around a little, as long as I didn't take it too hard. Leafkit had become a friend to me, along with Cinderpelt, Firestar, Sorrelpaw, and most of the other apprentices. Brambleclaw was also pretty friendly. He wasn't someone you wanted to get on their bad side anyway, so I tried. I walked into the clearing and was greeted by Squirrelkit, Leafkit's sister.

"Hi Moon!" I purred. "How're you doing Squirrelkit?" I asked and was answered by a stream of events of her day so far. She was more talkative than me, and that was saying something.

_Squirrelkit looks like her father, _I realized. I had never really known my mother or father and I guess I was slightly jealous that she had that here.

As if my thoughts had summoned him, Firestar walked toward us.

"I see you're up Moon. You're a fast healer," he commented.

I shrugged; I wasn't used to much attention except if that someone wanted to kill me. "It wasn't that bad."

Firestar regarded me. "I've been thinking Moon, and I can't decide. Are you are rogue or a kittypet?"

I thought for a minute. "Neither, I think. I lived in a barn for a while and the humans were kind to me, but I caught my own food. They didn't help me none."

He looked at me again, and then it seemed as if he noticed Squirrelkit. "Does Sandstorm know you're out here?" he asked.

"No," she squeaked and streaked off toward the nursery. Firestar purred and turned back to me.

"You said you caught your own food?"

I nodded. "It was mice mostly and the occasional bird."

He looked at me. "How old are you?" He asked.

That was a weird question but I answered anyway. "I'm seven moons."

He nodded. "Would you like an apprenticeship?"

I was surprised by the question. As usual, my mouth made the decision for me. "Yes, very much," I blurted out.

Firestar purred. "We'll hold your ceremony as soon as Cinderpelt thinks you're ready then. Oh, and Moon," I looked at him. "It might help some of them to accept you if you start working a little around here." With that, he walked over to Graystipe and started discussing something.


	3. Mettings

Moon's POV

Moon's POV

I collapsed on my moss nest in Cinderpelt's den, exhausted from more effort than I should've put out. It's just that, well, these cats are so cool, accepting me like most o them did. Some of them are still a little bit hostile. That's okay. I'm used to that by now.

I gave my calico patched pelt a good lick and was ready to sleep when Firestar decided to talk to me.

"Hello Moon." He sat down in front of me and focused his emerald eyes on me.

"Firestar," I bowed my head in respect. He is the leader after all.

"Where'd you come from?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I already told you that," he just kept looking at me so I talked, like I always do. Only this time, I thought about how to explain my strange life.

"Like I told you, I lived the first part of my life in a barn with my mother. She taught me how to catch my own food. The humans," I realized I should use Clan words. "Sorry, Twolegs, anyway, they were kind to us but they never fed us. When I was about three moons old, maybe more, the Twolegs left the nearby nest and new ones came. They didn't like cats and they would let their dogs chase us. Finally, my mother got fed up and we left."

I looked at him, deep green eyes urging me to continue my story. I took a deep breath. This was the hard part. "We lived in a small forest for a while. It was nice. We were crossing the Thunderpath one day and… and my mother was hit… pushing me out of the way. I dragged her to the side of the road. She died right there. It was my fault."

I turned my nose into my fur and took several ragged breaths. That day was still so clear in my head.

"After I buried her, I had no choice but to try and survive on my own. That worked for a while but it was depressing. Before I came here, some dogs were chasing me and that's how I found your ravine."

He nodded, turned around, and walked out, deep in thought. I fell asleep then.

Moon's Dream

I walked through the forest, free of any pain from my most recent accident. I came to a magnificent place. There were four huge oaks and a big rock and I realized this must be Fourtrees, meeting place of the Clans.

I realized there was a cat on the rock and I looked up at her. I gasped. She had stars in her gray pelt. Whoa.

She leaped off the rock, and came nose to nose with me.

"Hello Moon."

"H… how do you know my name," I stammered, still in shock from the stars that were still in her fur.

"I am Bluestar. I am also a cat of StarClan."

StarClan! I heard the Clan talking about them. The warrior ancestors, so why were they in my dream?

"Hi Bluestar," I meowed, and then remembered to bow my head in respect, though it was a little clumsy.

She purred, evidently amused at my awkwardness. "You have a special mission to fulfill."

"I do? What is it?"

"You'll know soon enough young one," she purred.

"Tell me what it is," I insisted.

She purred again and began to fade.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back! Tell me what to do!"

But she was already gone.

**Okay, just to clear things up, the people who let their dogs chase Moon are just some weird people who find it cool. Moon has never done anything wrong. **

**Thanks to Qzil Vulpix-chan my only reviewer of the previous chapter and for asking me to clear up a couple things in my story!**


	4. I'm an Apprentice! Cool!

**Hey, I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but my life has been really crazy and I've had writer's block. The ceremony came out of Warriors: Secrets of the Clans field guide. **

**Reviewers: Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar**

**sunwhisker**

**Angelfang **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Four**

"Moon?" I paused in my washing and turned around, it was Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar?"

"I just finished talking with Cinderpelt. She agrees that it is time for your apprenticeship."

I gulped, and stared at him, wide eyed. I've been in the ThunderClan camp for seven days now and I had completely recovered from my accident. Note to self: do not fall in ravine again.

"R..really?" I stammered, nervous.

Firestar purred and nodded.

"We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh. You already know what to do."

Sunhigh

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" the yowl sounded through the camp. Cats began coming out of their dens. Brambleclaw left a few mice on the fresh kill pile and walked over.

Sunhigh had come all to quickly. I could feel my heart beating furiously under my calm exterior. What if I mess this up? What if I become a failure? Who is my mentor going to be? All these questions ran through my mind. In truth, I had been so nervous that it took me forever to groom my pelt. But, finally I had finished, and I was to become an apprentice of ThunderClan.

"I won't let you down mother." I whispered fiercely to myself. _And StarClan, I won't let you down either. _I added silently. I'd only been here for a short time, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to be having dreams about StarClan. That part was reserved for the medicine cat.

Once everyone was gathered, Firestar continued.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." A few yowls of agreement went up, and Firestar waited patiently for it to get quiet again.

"Moon," he addressed me. "From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw, Moonpaw.." the name echoed through my mind. No, not _the_ name, _my_ name.

Suddenly, Firestar was standing in front of me on the ground. He must be my mentor. Wow…

I stretched out and touched my nose to his.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" I turned around, slightly startled. It was Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

"I can't believe you're an apprentice! I can't wait to be an apprentice! Can you show me some of your fighting moves?" Squirrelkit babbled, while Leafkit went with the simple "congratulations."

I purred. "You two only have a moon to go," I meowed. "You both have a guaranteed place next to me in the den."

Most of the cats came over to say congratulations, although some held back, saying only a few tense words.

"Your training will begin at dawn tomorrow," Firestar meowed. "But, for now, I'm going to show you the territory. "

I dipped my head. "Yes Firestar."

And that, is how I became an apprentice of ThunderClan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Will Moonpaw become a great apprentice and warrior? Will she have a run in with any cats on the borders? Something is going to happen… **

**Check it out next time in…. Moonpaw!! **


End file.
